La vie continue malgrès la mort
by Morgane59
Summary: ...


AUne trop longue absence  
  
[Point de vue d'Harry]  
  
iEt dire que çà va bientôt faire 10 ans que je suis partis. Je suis enfin de retour dans mon pays. Et dire que la pluie devient presque comme une joie pour moi. /i  
  
En effet cela faisait 10 ans que Harry essayer d'oublier qu'il était responsable de la mort de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Voldemort avait réussi à détruire la barrière, et était entré dans le château. S'en suivi d'une où la moitié des élèves fut torturé puis tué. Mais il avait finalement compris que sa place était auprès des gens qu'il aimait tant.  
  
-Tiens Stan, lui dis-je, voilà tes 6 mornilles  
  
i Me voilà descendus. Ah voilà enfin le Chaudron Baveur. Toujours remplie de vieilles sorcières au nez crochus, ou de sorciers souls. Une fois sur la gauche, et la droite...Quel temps splendide. Je vais tout d'abord aller voir Les jumeaux, en espérant que leur magasin tourne bien. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est au 93. Exact. Voilà leur enseigne b Chez Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux /b. Le magasin a l'air de bien tourner. Ils ont beaucoup de client. Pourtant je ne les vois pas. Ils doivent être en arrière. Ah voilà deux vendeuses. Sur l'une d'elle, un badge...Sofia...Je ne connaît pas...Je vais quand même aller me renseigner. /i  
  
-Bonjour -Ah bonjour Monsieur, vous désirez quelques choses ? -Euh, oui en effet...J'aimerais voir les propriétaires du magasin -Eh ben vous l'avez en face de vous -Q....Quoi, lui dis-je désemparé -Je suis Sofia Weasley...Et voici ma sœur, Sophie Weasley. Nous tenons le magasin. -Ah...Et où pourrais-je voir Fred et Georges Weasley ? -Ah, attendez je vais les chercher, me dit-elle en s'éloignant  
  
i Alors comme çà les jumeaux étaient mariés, et avec des jumelles en plus. Ah voilà Fred /i  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ? -Oui... -Vous me rappeler vaguement quelqu'un...Je me trompe ? -Non vous ne vous trompez pas...Je vous dérange peut-être ? -Hum...un peu oui...Attendez...Je crois savoir qui vous êtes...Vous êtes un membre du ministère, chargé de nous inspecté ? -Non, pas du tout -Alors je ne vois pas... -Je repasserais plus tard...  
  
i Je fis demi-tour si vite qu'une de mes mèches de cheveux se souleva légèrement, laissant une vue entière sur ma cicatrice /i  
  
-Fred, dit Sofia étonné, je crois que ce jeune homme, là qui vient de partir... -Oui, répondit celui-ci, Qu'est ce qu'il a ? -C'est...C'est Harry...Harry Potter  
  
i Cela fit comme une décharge au rouquin. Il me rattrapa. /i  
  
-Harry ? ? Tu es revenu ? -Content que tu m'es reconnu. En effet je suis de retour. Et pour de bon.  
  
i Il me donna une tape amicale dans le dos, et appela la jeune femme, Sofia /i  
  
-Sofia, je te présente un ami de la famille -Enchantée, me dit-elle en se serrant la main -Harry, voilà Sofia, ma femme -Enchanté également, lui dis-je avec un sourire tandis qu'elle retourné au comptoir -Harry, me dit Fred, tu viendras à la maison ce soir, j'inviterais toute la famille et tous les autres -Comme tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai pas encore d'emploi du temps, lui dis avec un demi sourire -Ok, mon vieux...Viens allons voir Georges, me dit-il en m'emmenant dans une sorte de sous-sol -Vous ne travaillez plus en magasin ? -Si bien sur, mais tandis que Sofia et Sophie vendent, nous sommes au sous- sol pour créer, inventer, fabriquer... -Ah d'accord  
  
i Il me fit descendre un escalier et nous arrivâmes devant une porte fermé i Je vis la porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant apparaître une sorte de laboratoire. Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme tout habillé de noir était penché sur une feuille, laissant juste sa chevelure rouge flamboyante donnait de la couleur à ce noir. /i  
  
-Georges ? -Hum ? Fred je travaille là, alors s'il te plait laisse moi -Nous avons de la visite -Hum, et alors ? -Tu te souvient de Harry  
  
i Je vis Georges relevait la tête d'un mouvement rapide, se lever et venir m'accueillir aussi chaleureusement que son frère l'avait fait. /i  
  
-Harry, content de te voir mon vieux. -Moi de même. Votre magasin a l'air de bien tourné. -Oui, grâce à ton aide financière au début...Maintenant on est un peu plus riche afin d'assurer la petite famille et tout ce commerce. -Content pour vous, leur dis-je -Et toi Harry, me demanda Fred, tu as fait quoi pendant toutes ses années ? -Rien de beau...j'ai essayer de tous oublier, en vain. Il s'est passé trop de choses ici que aller en Amérique ne m'aura servit à rien. Je reste cependant un Auror. Et sinon, comment vont Ron et les autres ? -Bien, très bien. Ron a enfin consentit à épouser Hermione. Et ils ont eu des jumeaux, Samantha et David. De vrais petits diables. Un peu comme nous. Neville va très bien, il est avec une fille du nom de Anna, il vivent en France. Mais il garde toujours contact avec nous. Lupin est devenu professeur de duel attitré à Poudlard. Tonks vient nous voir de temps en temps. Elle est devenue une Auror très réputée. Maugrey vieilli. Il est vient nous voir parfois, mais c'est devenu si rare que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il devient. Fudge a été détrôné, à notre plus grand bonheur. C'est un homme très bien qui l'a remplacé. Je crois que tu le connais. -Dumbledore ? -En effet. Hermione est devenue la directrice. Ron est devenu médicomage. Ils sont tous devenus des gens très bien. La plupart habitent à Pré-au- Lard. Sauf nous. Ron et Hermione c'est logique. Maman et Papa les ont rejoins. Ils vivent la maison voisine. Quand à nous, on habitent au dessus du magsin. Avec nos charmantes femmes. -Pas d'enfant ? -Même si on voulait on pourrait pas. Nous avons trop de boulot. Peut-être plus tard. A j'oublier Bill est à présent en Angleterre. Toujours à Gringotts, mais à Londres. Quand à Charlie, il est devenu Professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid est resté à Poudlard. En temps que garde-chasse. Il est devenu un peu trop vieux pour pouvoir resté professeur. Mc Gonagall a également laissé sa place, à une femme du nom de Sandrine Ricci. Binns aussi. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il était un fantôme. C'est Arnold Bont qui le remplace. En défenses, à présent c'est le Professeur Julia Jolie. Une femme remarquable. En sortilèges, c'est Sébastien Charlot. Un peu léger sur les bords. Rogue est toujours vivant et reste avec ses merveilleuses potions. Je crois que c'est tout. Voilà tu connais tout à présents. Ah il est déjà 6 heures. Je crois que Sofia a déjà prévenu tout le monde. Tu nous aide à fermer le magasin ? -Oui bien sur, avec plaisir  
  
i Après avoir écouté les 10 ans que j'avais loupé, j'aidais Fred, Georges et leurs charmantes femmes a fermé la magasin. Après nous transplanâmes à Pré-au-lard. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une superbe maison. Fred frappa trois coups et entra. Ce fut le noir total. Quand soudain la lumière apparut et des visages souriants m'apparurent. Une banderole dans l'entrée disait : bBienvenue Harry/i  
  
Harry fut soudain remplis d'un bonheur inoubliable. Personne ne lui en voulait. Tous ses anciens amis était là...Tous ses visages radieux et heureux.  
  
-Harry mon chéri, l'accueilla Mrs Weasley, Tu nous as tellement manqué -Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué  
  
Ils allèrent tous mangé. Tellement de personnes étaient venu. Il y avait même des personnes dont Harry ne soupçonner même pas le nom. Quand soudain il remarqua quelque chose.  
  
-Mais où est Ginny? 


End file.
